Marry your daughter
by BronzeQueen18290
Summary: kenapa hanya sasuke yang belum ngelamar sakura? AU


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Romance**

**Warning: AU,Minim dialog, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**sangat disarankan baca sambil dengerin lagu brian mcknight yang marry your daughter**

* * *

Sudah empat tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang menjadi salah satu buruan teratas para gadis di kota ini. Sebagai seorang wanita tentunya aku ingin hubungan kami berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya, namun Sasuke tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu. jangankan menikah, bahkan ia tidak pernah mengutarakan niatnya untuk bertunangan.

Hubungan kami berjalan datar-datar saja, hanya beberapa kata yang terucap dari mulutnya sudah membuatku senang bukan main. Seperti remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran, padahal umurku sudah 25. kadang aku berpikir apakah dia mencintaiku? kata-kata itu bahkan hanya sekali diucapkannya ketika ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa, kami bahkan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hanya sesekali kami pergi keluar itu juga hanya sebatas untuk makan malam yang diisi oleh celotehan panjang dariku dan beberapa gumaman darinya.

Awalnya aku pikir nantinya ia juga akan melamarku, tapi lama kelamaan aku malah semakin tidak yakin. Uzumaki Naruto yang baru berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata dua tahun lalu sudah menikah enam bulan yang lalu. Naruto melamar Hinata dengan cara yang ekstrim. Ia melakukan terjun payung dengan membawa spanduk 'will you mary me hinata?' dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata pingsan karena saking bahagia dan juga karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto.

Lain lagi halnya dengan Tenten dan Hyuuga Neji, pasangan ini menjalin hubungan satu tahun yang lalu, dan mereka baru menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Cara melamar Neji juga sangat unik dan memperlihatkan betapa ia mencintai wanitanya itu. Neji rela harus meguras kocek agak dalam untuk membuat sebuah iklan di televisi untuk melamar Tenten. Untung saja keluarga Hyuuga mempunyai koneksi yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi sehingga rencana itu berjalan dengan sukses.

Dan cerita yang paling baru datang dari Yamanaka Ino , ia dilamar oleh Shimura Sai di lantai tertinggi Shimura Corp. dengan banyak bunga mawar, lampu-lampu, makan malam romantis, dan musik romantis pengiring dansa. Lamaran yang sudah Ino impi-impikan sejak masa Senior High.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kenapa Sasuke tidak melamarku? Apakah dia sudah mencintai wanita lain?

* * *

Hari ini aku dan ayah pergi ke pesta yang diadakan untuk para pemegang saham dan dewan direksi di Uchiha Corp. karena mereka baru saja mendapatkan sebuah tender dengan keuntungan yang cukup besar, dan yang aku dengar yang mengurus itu semua Sasuke karena Itachi sedang sibuk mengurusi anak cabang perusahaan mereka di luar negeri.

Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini, Aku hanya bisa bersyukur karena kekasihku mendapatkan batu loncatan untuk karirnya.

Setlah sampai gedung pertemuan, aku melihatnya. Seorang pemuda dengan setelah tuxedo hitam dengan rambut raven nya yang mencuat kebelakang. Onyx gelap itu memandang ke arahku lalu menghampiriku dan menanyakan keadaanku.

Aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan hubungan kami yang berjalan selama empat tahun ini, setiap kami bertemu kami hanya bertegur sapa dan mengobrol. tidak seperti pasangan lain yang langsung berpelukan atau bahkan berciuman. Sasuke hanya sekali mencium keningku disaat aku jatuh sakit dan di rawat di rumah sakit. Memang hubungan kami terlampau sehat, tapi aku merasa aneh. Aku merasa... tidak diinginkan.

Suara pembawa acara membuatku kembali ke alam sadar, dia yang dari tadi hanya diam berdiri di sisiku kini pamit karena ia akan memberikan sambutan, dan aku pun mencari tempat duduk di sebelah ayahku.

Setelah beberapa sambuta selesai, sang pembawa acara tiba-tiba mengumumkan akan ada satu persembahan dari Uchiha corp. untuk para tamu undangan. Aku pun menyerit heran melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah grand piano di atas panggung. Tak lama suara dentingan piano pun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
'Bout being here today_

_**Awalnya Sakura berpikir kalau Sasuke memandang ke arahnya, namun ternyata Sasuke memandang ke arah Haruno Kizashi.**_

_Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bear with me please  
If I take up too much of your time,_

**Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu dalam.**

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

**Ternyata di atas Grand piano tersebut ada sebuah kotak merah kecil.**

_Very soon I'm hoping that I..._

_Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah_

**Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah sejak lama mendatangi Kizashi untuk melamarnya walaupun ditolak.**

_I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen_

**Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu Sasuke tidak hanya mencoba sekali, ia terus mencoba dan tetap gagal medapatkan satu-satunya Putri Haruno Kizashi tersebut. **

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
Can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_

**Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau setiap pulang kerja Sasuke selalu melewati rumahnya meskipun rumah mereka berlawanan arah hanya untuk memeriksa apakah kekasih itu sudah tidur atau belum. Jika lampu kamarnya masih menyala, maka Sasuke akan menunggu sampai lampu itu padam.**

****_She's been hear every step  
Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)_

**Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu di hari dimana ia masuk ke rumah sakit Sasuke mempunyai meeting yang cukup penting di Macau, ketika ia baru sampai di Macau dan mendapatkan kabar dari sekretarisnya kalau Sakura masuk ke rumah sakit Sasuke langsung melakukan penerbangan kembali ke Jepang dengan pesawat pribadinya.**

_And tell death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart..._

__**Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu setiap hari Sasuke selalu meminta kakak iparnya Uchiha Hana yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Sakura untuk mengawasinya. **

_I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

**Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu, meskipun Sasuke tidak ada di Jepang ia akan menyuruh orang lain seperti kakaknya Uchiha Itachi atau asistennya Kakashi untuk melakukan kebiasaannya untuk melewati rumah kekasihnya itu dan memastikannya sudah tidur.**

_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah_

_I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

**Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu jika selama ini Uchiha Sasuke bekerja keras untuk membangun rumah dan perusahaannya sendiri untuk menghidupi keluarganya nanti dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.**

_I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_

**Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu jika Haruno Kizashi sering meneror Sasuke dengan menanyakan hal-hal konyol seperti 'sudah kau apakan putriku?'**

_The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I say I do_

**Haruno tidak tahu betapa Sasuke menginginkan dirinya, memeluknya, menciumnya dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang sepasang kekasih umunnya lakukan. namun Sasuke tidak melakukannya karena ia takut tidak bisa menahan diri dan membuat Sakura terluka.**

_I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die_

**Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke sudah beribu kali meyakinkan calon mertuanya agar bisa melepaskan dan mempercayakan anak tunggalnya pada Sasuke.**

_I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

**Haruno Sakura tidak pernah tahu jika Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal untuk membuat calon ayah mertuanya mengijinkannya untuk meminang Sakura. dan inilah cara terakhirnya**

_I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the isle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_

**Dan Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tahu jika sekarang Haruno Kizashi sedang menangis dalam batinnya karena ia sudah tidak bisa mengulur lagi agar putrinya terus ada di sampingnya, ia tidak akan menjadi yang nomor satu lagi di hati putri kecilnya, ia sadar Sasuke adalah orang yang baik. hanya saja ia belum bisa dan belum rela melepaskan satu-satunya putri tersayangnya. **

Suara tepuk tangan seluruh hadirin yang hadir meramaikan suasana di ruangan itu, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang menangis terharu karena orang yang ia cintai akhirnya melamarnya. Meskipun Sasuke belum mengatakan apapun tentang lamaran yang diajukan kepada ayahnya, tandanya Sasuke sangat serius dan mencintainya bukan?

Haruno Kizashi menggenggam tangan putrinya dan menggandengnya menuju panggung, menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat Grand Piano dan sedang menggenggam kotak merah yang ada di atas Grand Piano tadi.

Setelah berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Haruno Kizashi menyerahkan tangan Sakura yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya ke genggaman tangan Sasuke.

FIN

* * *

hahaha maaf bikin fict gaje gini, abis dengerin lagu marry your daughter kaya gimana gitu kesannya lebih romantis aja kalo cowo itu ngelamar langsung ke orang tuanya bukan ke pacarnya dulu. hahaha :p

saya minta maaf buat fict lain yang belum update-update keburu jamuran, tapi saya belum sempat. jadwal kuliah padat apalagi saya asrama jadi gabisa sering sering update.

makasih yang udah mau baca! minat tinggalkan jejak? :D


End file.
